Video Guía: Formas de besar a Sasuke
by Nessie-chan Cullen
Summary: Un frustrante accidente y a Sakura le llegará una pequeña ayuda ¡¿del futuro! ¡Konnichi wa Sakura! Soy tu, demo en el futuro. Si estas viendo esto es porque Sasuke-kun y yo les facilitaremos nuestra unión- respondió la pelirosa de la pantalla. ¡¿Nani!
1. Primera Parte

Hola, hola!

Bueno aquí estoy con un preycto que la verdad me había olvidado que lo estaba haciendo xD.... Como tenia escrito apenas 6 parrafos no pude resistirme a terminarlo :)

Sera un solo tres capitulos...espero...xD

A LEER!

* * *

**Video Guía: Formas de besar a Sasuke-kun**

****-

**_Primera Parte_**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea oculta de Konoha…

_- ¡KUSO!¡POR QUE ME OCURRE ESTO A MI!_

Demo, quizás no tanto.

_- ¡ARGHH! ¡TONTA, TONTA SAKURA! ¡YA TIENES 12 AÑOS! ¡NO DEBERIAS ILUSIONARTE DE ESE MODO!_

_- ¡Pero si estuvimos tan cerca! ¡sha!_- le reclamaba histérica su inner.

_- Por Kami-sama ni me lo recuerdes…_

_-_

**_La misión era sencilla, el equipo 7 debía ir a buscar unos pergaminos a aldea de la lluvia, pero no contaban con cruzarse con unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido._**

**_- ¡Sakura-chan cuidado con las kunai!_**

**_Ella se voltea, pero el miedo la paralizó en su lugar. _**

**_- ¡Ah!- gimió de dolor al sentir su espalda chocar contra un árbol._**

**_- No te muevas- susurro un pelinegro acorralándola más._**

**_- Sa Sasuke-kun- las mejillas de la pelirosa se tiñeron de rojo al sentirlo tan cerca. Sus rostros estaban tan próximos que juraría que cuando él se dio cuenta, también se sonrojo._**

**_Pero el encanto duro poco._**

**_- ¡Aaaaaaah!- gritó el Uchiha cuando sintió el filo de una arma clavarse en su costado izquierdo._**

**_- Protegiendo a tu novia, niño bonito- inquirió con sarcasmo el ninja del sonido._**

**_- ¡Sasuke-kun!_**

**_-_**

_- Por mi culpa apuñalaron a Sasuke-kun._

_- Tu siempre tan optimista no… ¬¬_

_- ¡Ya callate! Mejor vuelve a tu rincón ¡Y no salgas!_

Para la suerte de Sakura ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Oka-san! ¡Ya llegué!

Al no recibir respuesta se adentro en la casa buscando a su madre.

- ¿Oka-san?- llamó por cuarta vez hasta que entro a la cocina, donde vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador

_Hija: _

_Tu primo Taro tuvo un accidente y como tu tía Akari no puede descuidar sus labores ninja yo voy a cuidarlo hasta que ella vuelva. Te deje comida suficiente, cuídate mucho y nos vemos en 3 días._

_Mamá._

- Umm… al menos no le tendré que explicar el motivo de mi leve depresión.

_- Es depresión solo porque tú quieres…¬¬_

_- ¡Qué no te dije que te fueras a tu rincón! _

_-…¬¬_

- Sasuke-kun…- suspiro resignada mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, dirigió su vista a la mesita de centro para tomar el control remoto pero algo llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué es esto?

En la mesita había un video etiquetado como: **VIDEO GUÍA**.

- Qué extaño… no recuerdo haber visto esto antes ¿Será de mamá?

La pelirosa tomó el video y lo puso en el VHS, cuando apareció la imagen en la pantalla…

**- ¡Konnichi wa Sakura! Soy tu, demo en el futuro.**

- ¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?!?- la sorpresa de Sakura fue tanta que se cayó para atrás y botó hasta el sillón.

- **Se que te parecerá extraño, demo no te asustes ne?**

- Arggh!- cuando Sakura logro levantarse tomo el control y detuvo la cinta- ¡Ka..Kami-sama! ¿¡Esa soy yo!?

La imagen de la pantalla mostraba a una joven pelirosa de unos 18 ó 19 años, de cabello largo, ojos jade expresivos y de cuerpo… bueno, bastante bien proporcionado.

- _¡Shaa! ¡Tendremos mejor cuerpo que la mismísima cerda!_

_- Es… ¡Esto no me lo creo! ¡Debe ser una broma de Kakashi-sensei o algo! Es que me veo tan…_

_- ¿Sexy?_

_- Definitivamente es una broma…_

_- ¡No seas tan pesimista y pone play!_

Sakura algo insegura levanto primero el sillón para luego sentarse y presionar el botón.

**- Si estás viendo esto es porque Sasuke-kun y yo les facilitaremos nuestra unión.**

**-** ¿¡Nani!?

**- Te preguntaras cómo dejamos este video en tu época, ¡simple! Todo es obra de un jutsu que descubrirás en el futuro.**

**- Sakura… acordamos que dirías solo lo esencial- **una segunda voz, masculina, se comenzó a oír del video.

- **Um…**- asintió la pelirosa mirando hacia la izquierda para responderle a la voz- **Si Sasuke-kun**.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡LA SEXY VOZ QUE SE OYE ES DE SASUKE-KUN!

- _¡SHAA! ¡PONE ATENCIÓN AL VIDEO!_

- **Bueno el primer paso para lograr nuestro objetivo es crear el ambiente ideal para besarse. O como le digo yo "provocar a Sasuke-kun para hacerlo", no te confundas, cuando digo provocar no es algo sexual, sino que hay ciertas cosas que "invitaran" a Sasuke-kun a probar esta experiencia. **

**- Sakura…**

**- Ah… bueno aquí esta Sasuke-kun- **la pelirosa de la pantalla se sonrojo y movió la cámara hacia la izquierda, dejando ver al joven pelinegro.

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESE ES SASUKE-KUN!- exclamaron tanto el inner de Sakura como ella misma._

El Sasuke de la pantalla también parecía tener la edad de la ella de la pantalla. Sus facciones ya no eran las del chico lindo que ella conoce, sino que eran de hombre. Su cuerpo… Dios era perfecto, la camisa que usa dejaba ver sus fuertes pectorales, sus brazos de una musculatura apetecible para cualquiera y sus ojos… profundos y negros cual carbón.

_- ¡Sharano! ¡Me derrito!_

_- ¡Déjame escuchar!_

**- Bien tienes que acercarte de esta forma- **ella se acercó a Sasuke y coloco sus manos en su pecho- **pones tus manos aquí y te inclinas un poco hacia él, si quieres puedes sujetarle la camisa. Ahora lo más importante…**

**- Son tus ojos…- **dijo Sasuke mirando hacia la cámara y luego volvió la vista hacia Sakura y le cogió el mentón- **Tus ojos deben mostrarme cuanto deseas esto, como dice Sakura debes invitarme a hacerlo y lo más importante… muéstrame cuanto me quieres.**

- El…el Sasuke del futuro no solo es más maduro…sino, que también es… más abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos…- dijo en un susurro la pelirosa.

En ese momento y sin previo aviso Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la beso. Despacio, suave, para la Sakura de la realidad era casi mágico ver aquello. Hasta que de un momento a otro todo cambio.

El beso se torno más apasionado y observo incrédula como Sasuke adentraba su lengua en la boca de Sakura haciéndola gemir. El chico abrazo el cuerpo de la pelirosa y comenzó a hacerla retroceder hasta caer en un sillón. Luego se coloco sobre ella.

**- Sa Sasuke-kun**

Él la sujeto de la cadera y observo hacia la cámara.

**- La siguiente parte del video debes verla con el yo de tu época.**

Y la imagen de la pantalla se puso negra.

Para nuestra Sakura del presente fue tanta la impresión que solo atino a tomar el control y detener el video.

- Eso… fue tan extraño- susurro mientras sujetaba sus mejillas avergonzada.

**_Toc – Toc_**

Pego un salto cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta. Pero no le importó.

-_ Que golpeen todo lo que quieran no voy a abrir– _pensó mientras se recostaba apenada en el sillón.

- Sakura, soy Sasuke se que estas ahí.

Al oír esto ella se levanto de golpe del asiento y fue hasta la puerta pero se quedo ahí, indecisa.

_- No… no puedo, ver a la cara a Sasuke-kun _

_- ¡Sharano! ¡Abre la puerta antes de que se vaya! ¡Piénsalo! si él llego justo después de ver el video es el momento ideal para intentarlo. _

Sakura aun en shock por lo visto y por la llegada de Sasuke. Se sentía incapaz de reaccionar, pero sin saber cómo su mano llego hasta la perilla y abrió la puerta.

- Hmp…

- Ko-konnichi wa… Sasuke-kun- susurró ella sin mirarlo a la cara intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

- Hmp… la Hokage me envió para que termines de cerrar la herida, dijo que te serviría como entrenamiento.

-Uh… es-está bien, pasa al sillón por favor- ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar. Casi mecánicamente fue hasta su cuarto y busco su bolso de primeros auxilios, pero se quedo quieta con él entre las manos.

_- ¡Despierta por favor! ¡No puede ser que te haya afectado tanto él video! Estas como si los hubieras visto tener sexo ¡Shaa!_

_- Se que solo fue un beso, demo aun no estoy segura de…_

_- ¿De qué? ¿De que el video era real? ¡Es real Sakura ahí está! Ahora por favor ve al baño lávate la cara e inténtalo, ve con él._

Por primera vez Sakura decidió hacerle caso a su inner, fue a lavarse la cara y bajo a la sala.

- _¿Qué le ocurre? Por primera vez no actúa como la molestia que suele ser- _pensó él.

- Em… entonces Tsunade-sama te mando para acá- inmediatamente se retracto de repetir lo que había dicho él- Etto… que te hizo antes de venir aquí.

- Sano las estructuras internas que fueron dañadas y desinfecto la herida superficialmente, dijo que tú te encargaras de cerrarla.

- O-OKE… quítate la camiseta y voltéate p-por favor- pidió sonrojada.

-Hmp…- él lo hizo y se volteo esperando que empezara.

Sakura comenzó a juntar chakra curativo en sus manos y luego hizo presión en el costado izquierdo del pelinegro, al hacerlo noto como los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron con su tacto.

- La… la kunai te atravesó ¿cierto?

- Hmp- él asintió.

- Ya casi termino, luego voltéate para ver la herida del frente.

- OKE

_- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Es la primera vez que cruzas más de dos palabras con él! ¿Tiene que ser tan monótono? ¡Sha!_

_- No puedo…_

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto él una vez que estuvo de frente a ella.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Cierras los ojos con fuerza.

- N-no… no es nada, es que… me duele un poco la vista.

- Hmp…

Sakura tenía tantas dudas y miedos en su cabeza que ni siquiera sabía cómo seguir adelante, hasta que estuvo a punto de cerrar la herida…

- No tenias que protegerme- soltó de repente.

- Hmp… somos un equipo, si no lo hubiera hecho yo, lo hubiera hecho Kakashi-sensei o Naru…

- ¡Basta!- ella se detuvo e inconscientemente apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke- ¡No me hables de esa manera tan fría, cu-cuando te refieres a cosas que nos involucran!- y entonces ella comenzó a sentir como se aguaban sus ojos.

_- ¡Sharano! ¡Sakura no te quiebres ahora!_

Era la primera vez que Sakura le hablaba de ese modo a Sasuke, quien en un acto de desconcierto la sujeto de los brazos.

_- Fallé, me va apartará de él._

Pero no lo hizo, ambos se quedaron pasmados viéndose a los ojos, hasta que una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Sakura y…

Sasuke la besó, literalmente la apego hacia él.

_Fue un beso._

_Dos pares de labios juntos._

_Nada más._

_Un beso de niños._

Y cuando se separaron el cálido aliento de Sasuke rozó sus labios.

- _Gracias a Dios no fue como en el video…- pensó aliviada Sakura._

_- ¿¡¿Qué?!? ¡¿Todos estos nervios eran porque no querías que fuera como en el video?!_

_- Es que… no me sentía preparada para hacer algo tan atrevido en el primer beso._

_- ¡Sha! ¡A mí me hubiera gustado que fuera así!_

_- No… así fue perfecto…_Y funcionó- esto último lo dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió él.

- Etto… no yo…

- Hmp… así que todo este comportamiento era planeado…- dijo el Uchiha parándose de su lugar para irse.

- ¡N-no! Es que… ¡espera!- ella se interpuso en su salida- p-por favor escúchame no es lo que tú crees... Yo… es verdad que… vi algo que podría considerarse como… que lo hubiera planeado, demo… estaba tan asustada que lo hice inconscientemente.

- Hmp… que viste algo… ¿De qué estás hablando?

- S-si… si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer. Por favor siéntate.

- Hmp… está bien, de todos modos se me olvidaba mi camiseta.

Al decir esto Sakura recién se hizo consiente de este hecho y se sonrojo.

Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados, él con su camiseta puesta, ella tomo el control y retrocedió la cinta.

- Es… es por esto que estaba tan asustada…

_"play"_

**- ¡Konnichi wa Sakura! Soy tu, demo en el futuro.**

_- ¿¡¿Qué es esto?!?- pensó él._

**Continuara…**

-

-

¿Reviews?

-

-


	2. Segunda parte

I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!

Estoy toy TAN feliz de que les haya gustado mi idea :)

Al principio no lo queria subir porque pensaba que era demasiado descabellada...xD

Pero tienen razon logro ser original y estoy muy feliz por eso =)

Y en agradecimiento de todos los reviws el nuevo Cap

**OJO: EL prox. cap cambiara a rantig M por precausion, asi que les aconsejo que agregren la historia a favoritos o revisen despues por M para encontrar la actualizacion .**

A leer!

* * *

**Video Guía: Formas de besar a Sasuke-kun**

__-

_**Segunda Parte**_

* * *

**- La siguiente parte del video debes verla con el yo de tu época.**

Por primera vez en su vida Sakura presencio la expresión atónita de Sasuke, a pesar de que ella ya había detenido el video.

- Esto debería ser imposible…- susurro él.

- Yo pensé lo mismo, demo… ahí está el video, ¡tú lo viste! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡A-además! ¡Si no fuera cierto no me abrías besado!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Tranquilízate!

- ¡No puedo!

Ella se arrojo a sus brazos y lloró en su pecho- ¿Por qué?... No puedo entenderlo… tengo tanto miedo Sasuke-kun…- susurró apenas ella.

El pelinegro de apoco comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla mientras sollozaba.

- N-no… n-no vas a decir nada…

-…

Ella levanto su rostro para verlo a los ojos- A-Al menos podrías besarme… otra vez…

No necesito pedirlo dos veces porque el pelinegro la estaba besando, pero esta vez era distinto... él movía sus labios sobre los de ella intentando que siguiera su ritmo y entre las caricias que le brindaba en la espalda la fue recostando lentamente en el sillón.

Cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra los almohadones dio un respingo en su lugar. Y más aun cuando el dejó de besarla y escondió su rostro en su cuello recorriéndolo con sus labios.

- ¡N-no!

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto apartándose suavemente.

- Es que…- se sonrojo- era solo… un beso… je- dijo algo divertida.

- Hmp…- él sonrió arrogante y se sentó- ¿Qué habrá en la segunda parte del video?

- ¡¿Qué?!- ella se sentó de golpe sonrojada- ¿¡Acaso no te lo imaginas!?

- No quieres verlo ¿cierto?- pregunto serio.

- Eh…t-tengo que verlo contigo…- susurró apenada mientras él tomaba el control remoto.

"_play"_

**- Bien es tú turno para complacerla…-** Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien apareció primero.

**- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera!- **se escuchó el reclamó de la pelirosa.

- **Hmp… siempre se hace la difícil al principio, así que ve despacio- **susurró para después mover la cámara hacia donde estaba Sakura.

**- **¡¿Es-esa es tu cama?!- gritó ella.

- Mi cuarto Sakura…- recalcó él.

- Eh… si- ella se avergonzó por la forma tan… pervertida que sonó eso.

**- ¡N-no! ¡Espera! ¿¡Sasuke-kun, de verdad quieres pervertirnos tan luego!?- **dijo alejándose de él, hasta que chocó contra el cabecero de la cama.

- **Hmp… si no lo saben por nosotros lo harán de otro modo y separados- **luego la tomó de la cadera para acercarla a él y esconder su cara en su cuello.

-** Umm…-** ella se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que un gemido se escapara al sentir las caricias que él le proporcionaba en el cuello. Alternando sus labios y su lengua.

Los jóvenes espectadores estaban sumidos en un terrible silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, menos aun viendo a sus versiones mayores ¡¡¡A punto de tener relaciones!!!

- **Pon mucha atención, esto le encanta- **dijo mientras subía su boca para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

- **Um… ¡aah!-** esta vez ella no pudo contenerse y gimió con placer.

**- Hmp… te lo dije- **señalo, observando la cámara.

-** ¡N-no!- **ella lo agarró del hombro para apartarlo**- Sa-Sasuke-kun no estoy segura…**

**- ¿Estas nerviosa por la cámara?**

Ella asintió sonrojada.

El pelinegro de la pantalla la besó en respuesta, lo hizo con pasión y cautela. Se colocó sobre ella mientras repartía caricias por el cuerpo de la pelirosa, especialmente en su vientre, sacando suspiros de parte de la joven…

"_Una hora después"_

**- ¡Umm…! ¡Sasuke-kun!- **gimió ella cuando él la embistió por última vez.

**- ¡Aaagh! Sakura…**

Para cuando el frenesí de la entrega de sus cuerpos terminó, él se recostó sobre ella, descansando su cabeza en sus pechos.

Una vez sus respiraciones se armonizaron, Sasuke se levanto de la cama para tomar la cámara.

- **Generalmente hacemos más que esto- **dijo mostrando a Sakura que yacía completamente dormida- **demo supongo que con una hora habrás entendido. Recuerda es porque la a-m-a-s. Hmp… cuídense.**

Y la pantalla se puso negra.

Nuestro Sasuke de la realidad otra vez estaba completamente atónito y con la boca semi abierta por la impresión. Y Sakura…

Bueno ella estaba completamente turbada, tenía escondida su cara en el hombro de Sasuke, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Ya… ya terminó- pregunto asustada sin abrir los ojos aún.

- Si…- susurró él apenas

Entonces ella fue consciente de que ambos se sujetaban de la mano fuertemente, tanto que llegaban a temblar. Y por eso decidió abrir los ojos, demo no espero encontrarse con una sorpresa.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué te ocurre?- ella intento soltarle la mano para verlo mejor pero él se lo impidió.

- Po-por favor no te muevas- susurró dolorido.

Sin soltarle la mano se aparto un poco de él y lo que vio la dejo estupefacta. Sasuke estaba temblando pero no era precisamente de miedo, su respiración estaba algo acelerada, se sujetaba fuertemente del brasero del sillón con su otra mano y por si fuera poco tenía un gran bulto entre sus pantalones.

- ¿T-te duele?

- N-no el dolor paso hace mucho…demo

- Quieres hacerlo- él se volteo inmediatamente a verla, eso no era una pregunta ella lo estaba afirmando y tenía razón.

Pero… por algún motivo Sakura no parecía estar asustada esta vez, solo avergonzada.

- No te voy a obligar.

- Y-yo… yo no te voy a dejar así… además ya lo viste, será tarde o temprano- ella intento sonreírle.

- Seré cuidadoso-susurró acercándose a sus labios.

- Yo se que si…- ella recibió gustosa sus labios. Se besaron pausadamente, sin apuro por parte del pelinegro, ya que él sabía que tenía que prepararla primero a pesar de su latente excitación.

- Um… Sasuke-kun espera…-pidió suavemente.

- ¿Qué?...

- Es que…-ella sonrío- no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el sillón.

El se alejó pero como aun estaban tomados de las manos ella lo detuvo.

- Demo… vamos… al cuarto de mis padres.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron del sillón y Sakura guio al chico por el segundo piso hasta la habitación.

**Continuara…**

-

-

¿Reviews?

-

-


	3. La práctica

Ok aquí la ultima parte del fic disfrutenlo y disculpen la demora... :)

* * *

**Video Guía: Formas de besar a Sasuke-kun**

**-**

**_La práctica_**

* * *

En la habitación de los padres de Sakura la temperatura subía vivamente. Sobre la gran cama matrimonial yacían ambos niños iniciando un juego de adultos, donde las caricias y los besos incitaban al nerviosismo y demostraban la inexperiencia.

Sakura recibía embriagada los cortos besos que él le proporcionaba en el cuello y las caricias de sus manos a cada lado de sus pequeños pechos, sin que él se atreviera a tocarlos verdaderamente.

Sasuke estaba tan ansioso pero… extrañamente perturbado, no podía evitar una especie de descarga placentera que lo dejaba pasmado brevemente cuando ella le acariciaba la espalda y dibujaba suavemente su columna con sus dedos sobre su camisa.

- Sasuke-kun…- él desvió la atención del cuello de la pelirosa hacia su rostro- Be-Bésame en los labios Sasuke-kun…

Ese pequeño susurro acompañado de su sonrojo comenzaba a volverlo loco. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que demostrara tanta inocencia se prestara para satisfacer sus nuevos bajos instintos?

- _Soy un bastardo…-_ pensó él- _No puedo hacerle esto…_

El se separo jadeante de la pelirosa observándola detenidamente.

- ¿Q-qué…qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

- No

- ¿Eh?

Él se aparto de encima de ella y quedo sentado de rodillas sobre la cama.

- Pe-pero ni siquiera hemos empezado- dijo ella parándose inmediatamente quedando en la misma posición frente a él.

Sasuke aparto la mirada.

Ella no lo entendía y debía intentar algo.

Sacando valor desde lo más profundo de su ser llevo su mano izquierda hasta el cierre de su vestido rojo para bajarlo lentamente. Pero antes de que dejara ver el inicio de sus pechos la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya la detuvo.

- No es necesario- dijo mirándola seriamente.

Sakura decidió ignorarlo y aun con su mano sobre la suya bajo completamente el cierre. Por lo que el pelinegro opto por volver a desviar la mirada y en acto de desesperación por entenderlo ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho izquierdo.

La calidez del cuerpo de Sakura hizo que el cerrara los ojos fuertemente, tratando de ignorarla.

Y ella comenzó a sollozar.

- S-se que no tengo un cuerpo de-deseable y… y que mis pechos son muy pequeños, de-demo… ¡Yo de verdad quiero estar contigo Sasuke-kun!

Después de decir eso la mano de Sasuke comenzó a apretar suavemente el pecho de la chica sacándole un gemido y haciéndola recostarse lentamente a causa del placer.

- Tú crees…-dijo colocándose sobre ella- que no quiero estar contigo ¿Por qué no tienes un cuerpo deseable?- preguntó aumentando el nivel de su caricia.

- Mmm..aah!...En-entonces… ¿Q-qué te detiene Sa-Sasuke-kun?

- Que no quiero aprovecharme ti…- susurró para llevar sus labios hasta acariciar el otro pezón sobre la tela del sostén.

- Aaah!… N-no lo haces… po-porque yo te deseo…- decía intentando no gemir, mientras sus manos se perdían acariciándole sus azabaches cabellos.

- _Yo también te deseo Sakura…_

- ¿Me dejas verte Sakura?

El permanente sonrojo de la chica le demostraba que a pesar de todo el deseo que ella pudiera sentí, le costaba desenvolverse. Pero lentamente ubico sus brazos a cada lado su cuerpo y cerró los ojos dejándose completamente a merced de Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha le retiro completamente su vestido rojo, dejándola en sostén y sus calzas verdes. Después guío sus manos detrás de la espalda de la pelirosa para desabrochar el sostén. En todo su recorrido ella soltaba leves suspiros, pero no habría los ojos.

Hasta que se sintió completamente desnuda de la cadera para arriba.

- S-son pequeños… d-demo…

- No me interesa su tamaño…-dijo mirándola fijamente- Son preciosos…igual que tus gemidos…

En un susurro que se convirtió en beso ambos comenzaron a tocarse sin pudor alguno. Las manos de Sakura vagaban debajo de la camisa del Uchiha tocando su pecho, su ombligo y sus costados. A su vez él bajaba lentamente las calzas de la chica para acariciar mejor sus piernas hasta que quedo solamente en bragas.

A veces durante el beso abrían levemente sus ojos para verse y disfrutar del contacto. A demás separaban ligeramente sus rostros para dejar que sus lenguas se acariciaran fuera de sus bocas, ya que aún no se acostumbraban a hacerlo dentro de ellas.

- Mmmmgha!...- ella separo su rostro violentamente cuando él comenzó a acariciarle su intimidad sobre su única prenda. Pero decidida a no quedarse atrás comenzó a hacer lo mismo con él y tocaba traviesamente con la punta de sus dedos el bulto de sus pantalones.

- Ummm…- el soltó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción y se aparto para quitarse su camisa.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó mientras le sacaba las bragas.

- Ai shiteru Sasuke-kun- él le respondió con un suave beso, se posicionó sobre ella y entre sus piernas bajó el zíper de su pantalón para liberar su miembro de sus bóxers.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente, ella porque no se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo y él quería ver la cara de Sakura cuando la penetrara.

- ¡Aaaaah!- Sakura gimió fuertemente ya que Sasuke la penetró de una sola estocada y comenzó a moverse inmediatamente en su interior. Ella se lo permitió, se abrazo fuertemente a él y dejo que buscara su lugar dentro de ella, que encajara.

Y tan solo con cinco envestidas él soltó su primera eyaculación.

- Mmmha… per-perdón…me he corrido muy pronto…- dijo avergonzado de su poca resitencia.

- ¡N-no Sasuke-kun! Es-es normal que suceda tan rápido la primera vez…- dijo tomándolo del rostro para que la mirara- Y-yo me vine… apenas entraste Sasuke-kun- y el sonrojo de ella se acentuó.

Ambos se mandaron miradas de comprensión y él la beso suavemente. Después se separo para ver la unión de sus cuerpos notando como se deslizaban hilillos de sangre desde la intimidad de la chica por su miembro.

- Tranquilo… no me dolió…- ella le sonrió con ternura.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y se sentó con ella encima.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun!

- Quiero sentirte de nuevo…- susurro mientras tomaba las caderas de la chica y las subía y baja.

- ¡Mmm…ah! ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!- la pelirosa comenzaba a gemir nuevamente mientras se abrazaba a él y le ayudaba moviendo sus caderas al compás que indicaban las manos del muchacho.

- No sabes… lo feliz que me siento-jadeaba el chico aumentando la profundidad de su penetraciones levantando su propias caderas.

- ¡Te quiero tanto Sasuke-kun!

Aquel acto se prolongo por un largo tiempo, se mordían accidentalmente los labios intentando besarse sin gemir tanto y su caricias se des coordinaron cuando se sintieron llegar.

- ¡Ya no aguanto Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Yo tampoco!- dicho esto la arrojo hacia las almohadas mientras sostenía su caderas para dar las ultimas envestidas.

Y con un grito al unísono se entregaron nuevamente.

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la pelirosa y descanso ahí hasta que sus respiraciones se apaciguaron. Salió del interior de la chica quien soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y sonreía.

Y lo último que logro escuchar de Sasuke fue…

- Yo también Sakura…

-

-

¿Reviews?

-

-

* * *

Mi gran inspiración esta vez me la dio mi cd de paramore: the final RIOT! =D!!

SOY TAN FELIZ!

DEMO...LO SERE MÁS SI ME REGALAN SUS REVIEWS

nos estamos leyendo

besos!

Nessie-chan Cullen


End file.
